Cheater
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Tumblr prompt for Polyshipping Day. Celes and Junko find out that Kyouko went behind their backs and are now upset at their girlfriend for keeping the secret from them.


**_I don't own Dangan Ronpa.  
_**

 ** _Hello, faithful alligators! How would you all enjoy some Celegiri Despair (Celes, Kyouko, Junko) for this fine day? Just something I whipped up for polyshipping day that I forgot to publish. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Celes stared at the proof before her, her hands shaking ever so slightly, her eye giving minute twitches as she stared at the photos in absolute betrayal. Junko stood beside her, pouting slightly as her gaze flicked from the pictures to Celes' face and back. The pair of them simply stood in silence as this information washed over them. filling them with its pain; most likely the intended purpose of whomever the sender was.

"I…" Celes took a deep calming breath to try retaining her composure, but the breath succeeded in bringing about the opposite reaction. A new sheen of wetness gathered over the Lolita's eyes and her breaths came in a tad shorter, but Celes forced herself not to cry. She refused to cry.

"It can't be true." she whispered, her hands still trembling. "Kyouko would never… not with him…"

"But you're holding the proof." Junko murmured thoughtfully, her pout not wavering as she put a finger to her chin.

Before Celes could reply, both heard the sound of footsteps coming up the front walk. Turning to the window, the pair found their third member trudging up the walk, obviously having gotten back from a long day. Sharing a look, they turned to face the living room entrance, waiting for their girlfriend to find them.

The front door opened and Kyouko sighed, walking in and removing her boots, setting them off to the side as she closed the door. Moving to the living room, she stopped when she found both of her girlfriends glaring in her direction. Experienced purple eyes quickly took in the situation, noting the images in Celes' hands and the displeased expressions of her girlfriends. Minding the tension in the room, the detective proceeded with caution.

"Celes, Junko, what's-?"

"How could you, Kyouko?" Celes cried, narrowed red eyes glaring fire at the detective through the tears streaming from them.

Kyouko stopped, glancing from her enraged girlfriend to her moderately less furious girlfriend in confusion. Finding no explanation within the eyes of either, she asked, "How could I what?"

"Do not play dumb with me!" the Lolita shouted. "You know what you did!"

"Celes, please, I don't know what-."

"YOU WERE PLAYING MINIGOLF WITH HIFUMI!"

Kyouko froze at the accusation, the smallest widening of her eyes portraying her shock as she stared at her girlfriends, caught in a bear trap. Schooling her expression, the purplette straightened her back, eyes finding Celes. "How did you find out about that?"

"So you admit to it?" Junko gasped, not expecting the images to be real. She had been hoping that they were forgeries, edited so that an enemy of Kyouko's could simply keep her occupied or get some semblance of revenge. She didn't expect her dear Kyouko to really…

Kyouko sighed, lowering her head. "I did play minigolf with Hifumi."

"You promised, Kyouko!" Celes spat, red eyes glowing as she glared at the shamed detective. "You promised you would take us the first time you played minigolf."

"Why Hifumi, though?" Junko wondered.

"It was an impulse!" Kyouko replied, raising her head to look at her girlfriends desperately. "He offered to take me and I agreed. You… were never supposed to find out."

Celes lowered her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks. There was the barely audible click of heels before the Lolita found Kyouko standing directly in front of her. Kyouko reached out a hand, but Celes pulled away, taking a few steps back and crossing her arms over her stomach. Red eyes slowly rose to meet lavender and the gambler huffed, turning her head away. Spinning on her toe, Celes made her way toward the door. Stopping at the doorway, she glanced back to level a glare at her girlfriend and hissed, "You promised!"

Then she was gone.

Kyouko sighed, turning to look at Junko, wondering if the blonde was also going to be angry with her, but she simply found a serene expression on the Ultimate Despair's face, large blue eyes half-closed as they stared off into space. It only took Kyouko a second to realize why. Junko was enjoying the amount of despair in the house. Shaking her head with a sigh, Kyouko turned and made her way to their shared bedroom. Knowing the knob would be locked, she knocked at the door.

"Go away, Kyouko!"

"Celes, please let me in." Kyouko called. "We need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." came the shout from inside. "You were caught redhanded!"

"Celes, my hands are naturally red." Kyouko replied. "They were burned, remember? And I could have sworn I had my gloves on when I-."

"It was a figure of speech, Kyouko!" The detective sighed. Her ploy hadn't worked. She was hoping her feigning ignorance at the idiom would make Celes angry enough to storm over to yell at her in person.

"Celes, I know you're upset, but I really think we should talk about this."

There was a silence behind the door and Kyouko was hopeful that her girlfriend was finally going to at least listen to her explanation. However, as the silence stretched, Kyouko sighed once more, realizing her girlfriend was _not_ going to let her in. Retrieving a pin from her jacket pocket, Kyouko set about on the locks, easily picking the door lock and the lock above it.

Stepping into the room, she found Celes sitting on the bed, pouting. Slowly walking over to the bed in the hopes that Celes wouldn't throw a pillow at her, Kyouko slowly sat down a good distance from her girlfriend not to have her cheek pulled during a lecture–Celes' preferred method of lecturing someone. There was complete silence between the two as the Lolita refused to look at the detective and Kyouko tried to find the right words to say.

"Celes, I never meant to hurt you." Kyouko sighed, staring down at her gloved hands.

"But you did." Celes retorted lowly, picking at the lace in her sleeve irritably. "And you can't make it up to me either."

"Oh?" the purplette turned to her girlfriend in shock.

Celes turned to her with slit eyes and growled, "If it were Makoto, or Aoi or even Yasuhiro, I would be fine with it. But you chose Hifumi! He's only one step higher than Byakuya on my list! He's a shut-in! How could you choose _him_ to be your first time going minigolfing?"

"Celes, I'm sorry-."

"I don't care."

Kyouko stopped, expecting to be kicked out for days at the least. When Celes was angry, she didn't pull punches. The last time Junko had beat her at poker, she had broken the mirror that hung over the mantle with her screaming alone. Heart falling into her stomach, Kyouko took a deep breath and waited.

"You owe me a trip to the carnival." Lavender eyes shot open and across to the grumpy red eyes across from them. Celes held her chin high as she continued, "I want three cotton candies, two funnel cakes, two candy apples and at least ten prizes. And you have to buy Junko a new polar bear figurine."

Kyouko waited a moment before a small smile slid onto her lips. "I think that can be arranged. When do you want to go?"

"The next time you get paid." Celes replied simply, turning away and turning her nose up. "Now, I would like some royal milk tea."

Kyouko stood with a soft chuckle and held out her hand, helping Celes stand before bowing. "To the kitchen, Princess?"

"I want my full title for the next week." Celes added, beginning to walk to the door.

Kyouko stood straight and followed with an unseen nod. "Yes, Goth Princess Celestia Darknesse of the house of Count von Ludenberg."

On the way to the kitchen, Kyouko stopped to glance into Junko's room and found her cuddled up with her monokuma, sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. Shaking her head with another smile, Kyouko joined Celes in the kitchen and began preparing the tea, waiting until the milk was boiling before dropping the tea leaves in. Sitting at the table across from her lover, she smiled.

"Junko really enjoys our despair." Celes murmured, filing her nails to pointed perfection.

"You know it helps her sleep better when she knows for certain someone is in turmoil." Kyouko replied, reaching to open her mail. "The tea you gave her worked quite quickly, though."

"I added more leaves than usual." Celes replied. "In order to heighten the effect."

"That was a wonderful idea." The purplette tossed a letter in the trash before asking, "Do you think we should try this again for her next birthday too, then?"

* * *

 _ **I know it sounds bizarre and weird, but I promise, this was meant to make you laugh. I mean, why else would I write something as absurd as Celes getting angry over MINIGOLF? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! WHy not drop a review? ^_^**_


End file.
